


Abridged version

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking, sex, and rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abridged version

Title: Abridged version  
Fandom: Angel/Supernatural  
Characters: Sam Winchester/Lindsey McDonald  
Rating: NC-17  
Word count: 939  
Summary: Talking and sex.  
A/N: This is AU after _Angel's Not Fade Away_ and _Supernatural's Pilot_.

**Abridged version**

“Your heart isn’t beating.” The words were soft and he made no effort to move from where he was, so I figured not being alive didn’t matter a whole hell of a lot in the big scheme thing of things.

“That tends to happen when you die, Sam.” I closed my eyes as his fingers traced over the scars on my chest. “I shouldn’t even be here right now. I should be in one of Wolfram and Hart’s hell dimensions being tortured for eternity.”

“Why aren’t you?” His lips brushed along my throat, lingering on the bites he’d left earlier. I groaned softly as he repeated the action.

“You want the long version or the short one?” He would be the first one I’d told.

“Whatever you want. Think you can talk while I play?” His hand dipped lower, grazing the soft skin just below my navel. “Roll onto your back, Lindsey.”

“You think you can get it up again?” I chuckled softly. “You’re as horny as a damn vampire.”

“I can always get it up.” He swatted me on the hip. “Think of it as repayment for that rim job you gave me in the shower.”

I eased my body over and gave him a smile. “You’re getting the abridged version of the story. I used to be a lawyer for Wolfram and Hart, but you already knew that since I tried to recruit your sexy ass for the firm. Wanted to get out, ended up in even deeper, fell in love, lost myself, lost my hand, almost lost my life more times than I can count, and got mixed up with a vampire who had a soul. We were like oil and water or gasoline and matches. Half those scars you find are from him.”

Sam slicked his fingers up with what remained of the lube and coated his cock with it. Probably didn’t need it anyway since we’d fucked one another on half the furniture in this motel room. He nudged my legs further apart with his knees. “You ready?”

“Show me what you’ve got, kid.” My hands tangled in the sheets as he started to press his cock inside of me. “Don’t have to hold back. Never have to do that with me.”

“All right,” He slammed his hips forward, making my back arch off of the bed and burying himself to the hilt inside of my body. He gave me five seconds to adjust before starting to move.

“I got in over my head, felt like I was drowning. Then I finally decided to get the hell out of Dodge. I ran and Wolfram and Hart sent their goons to hunt me down.” My words were punctuated with groans and whimpers as Sam changed the angle of his thrusts. “I stayed a few steps ahead of them for maybe six months before they caught me the first time.”

The scars on my legs appeared as if the fangs of a dog had created them. Actually, they were the result of Elitper demon claws trying to strip my flesh from my bones. “After that I got out of the country. I tracked down a group of monks in Nepal who had a way of making people like me disappear.”

“Symbols of protection, right?” I nodded. “Put your legs over my shoulders, Lindsey.”

I did what he asked and saw stars flash in front of my eyes the next time he moved forward. “I started up a new life, tried to be normal, and that’s when a messenger from The Powers That Be found me.” It had amused me to no end that they wanted someone like me to help get their Champion to get his head back in the game and out of his ass. “They wanted to play ‘Let’s Make a Deal’. The terms sucked though.”

Turned out there was a loophole in my print contract so small it that it could only be revealed by a spell. “Basically, if I died at the hands of one of their people while going up against the firm, I had a three minute window to walk out on my contract and I’d be free.”

“How’d you do it?” He bent down, closing his teeth around one of my nipples.

“Fuck.” I was close now. It wouldn’t take much more to send me over. “I had it all planned out. The guy I was with would put on this big show, make it look like he was acting on orders, and then he’d come back to say the words needed to severe my ties with the firm.” Getting shot in the chest was not very enjoyable at all. “And here I am.”

“Bet the Partners were pissed.” I clenched around him and he groaned. “Close, Lindsey.”

“They were too busy dealing with a much larger problem than me at the time.” Sam bit down on my other nipple and that was all it took to send me spiraling over the edge. I heard him whisper my name as his own release hit a few seconds later. He collapsed down on me, breathing hard.

I let my legs slide off of his shoulders, but other than that, I didn’t bother moving. The bliss-filled haze surrounding me was too nice to interrupt. Sam’s lips brushed against mine before they traveled along my jaw to my ear. “Soon as I can move again, you want to try out that hot tub with me? My brother won’t be back until morning.”

“Only if you scrub my back,” I had the feeling he’d do a lot more than that.

“I’ll scrub everything.”


End file.
